russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Continues To Developing Its Own Stable Of Talents
September 26, 2014 IBC-13 seems determined to producing and airing local variety programs. In the 1970s and 1980s, it was among the top-raters in the local TV industry, beating with RPN-9 and GMA-7. Its popularity started when the network was involved in the sequestration process as the government found that the station was owned by several of alleged Marcos cronies. Since the time of former President Cory Aquino, IBC-13 has been operating as the government owned corporation following the sequestration. That setup somehow height the network. Thus, it was ablt to continue to its development and department, according to the president Noynoy Aquino III for PNoy administration. Now, IBC-13 is almost for 55 years of Philippine TV viewers and home to the PBA and NBA basketball. In the past decade, it was known for showing full-length Tagalog movies and with several hit shows like Iskul Bukol, T.O.D.A.S., Chicks to Chicks, Barrio Balimbing, Sitak ni Jack, Hapi House, Goin' Bananas, Sic O'Clock News, Takeshi's Castle, Ora Engkantada, Loveliness, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Maricel Live!, among others. IBC’s financial woes came in full swing around the year 1986. That year saw the government’s sequestration of IBC because its owner at that time is a Marcos henchman. Then IBC saw an implosion which many ex-employees of the Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation migrated to IBC which had a negative impact on the broadcaster’s expenses, which in turn forced IBC to seek help from Viva, Seiko, etc. to produce more series. IBC became Islands TV for a few years in the early ’90s generally a significant financial improvement. Then IBC came back with an awesome station ID, was mainly known at that time for airing anime and Japanese tokusatsu shows and signed with Vintage Television blocktimer on IBC-13 in the early 90's to air with sports programs with PBA. The blocktimer attempt by IBC purchased its Viva Entertainment that was competitive ratings-wise was Viva TV talking integrated entertainment and sports programs on primetime (all of these artists of talents and stars are also from Viva Entertainment itself). Now, the strong number 3 in viewership at the height of gaining the network war behind the leaders ABS-CBN and GMA-7. Reviving IBC-13 The network chairman Jose Avellana, the president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and the executive vice-president (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz has announced plans to revitalize and revive the once glorious TV network. IBC-13 is starting through developing its own stable of homegrown talents. It intends to do so through launching a reality show for the nationwide talent search Born to be a Superstar, the reality singing talent search produced by Viva Television. Hosted by the young diva princess Anja Aguilar with the 3 panel judges are Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang The singing contest is aired over TV provincial networks (as IBC) and some regional radio stations (including DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, 89 DMZ and Kapinoy FM 107.9) that are scattered nationwide. Through this reality search, the network could discover and develop its own pool of Pinoy talents. With this, IBC-13 disclosed its plans to produce and air a new variety show, which start airing of this year. The network is ready to give up to P1 million in cash prized to the talented grand winner of champion. The big winner would also secure the talent and recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music with the network. Born to be a Superstar The singing contest stages an audition for the aspiring and young singers at aged 15 to 25 years old and above. The contest would have representers from Center for Pop Music Philippines as among the judges. There would be weekly eliminations and monthly finals. Some of the established Kapinoy singing champion are Joshua Cadelina for first season, Shanne Velasco for second season with Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang and Anne Bernardo, and Cayleen Villamor for third season with Arvin Ventanilla and Paolo Antenorcruz to perform the superstar sensation. The first leg of the contest kicked off last September 25 in Iloilo City. The second leg was held in Roxas City on September 27, Baguio City on October 2 and Cebu City on October 4. There would be succeeding announcements about where the next venue of the contest would be. IBC-13 is new to talent searches. The network recalled that Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon in the old sitcom Iskul Bukol, the gag show T.O.D.A.S. and Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada's Sic O'Clock News. Of course, Megastar Sharon Cuneta came from them as the musical variety show The Sharon Cuneta Show. Diamond star Maricel Soriano hosting another 80's musical variety program Maricel Live!. The original tangga queen Alma Moreno's Loveliness, another first in discover the dancing variety show, also spend many years with IBC-13. Viva-TV's Star for a Night hosted by the Asia's songbird Regine Velasquez, which discovered Sarah Geronimo, Mark Bautista and other singers, used to air on the station in 2002. IBC-13 is currently operated by Viva Entertainment, which owns up to 50% of the new network. It is assumed that is held by the government of PCGG.